Unión Mágica
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Debido a la fuerza que está tomando Voldemort, Arthur recurrió a los otros países por ayuda. Ahora, para recuperar sus antiguas habilidades, deberán pasar una temporada en Hogwarts. Multipairing. Yaoi/Slash. Basado a partir del 6º año.
1. Prólogo

**Hola gente. Bueno, aquí presento un Crossover que me había rondado por la cabeza desde que comencé con los fanfics de Hetalia y fue...¿impulsado? por Xio a escribirse. No estoy segura de cómo me quedó, ojalá las guste el Prólogo, actualizaré cada semana más o menos. Pido piedad por mis faltas en redacción, no tenga beta ni nadie a quien le interese la historia, de la ortografía y demás se encarga Word ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya y J.K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear mis historias locas sin más satisfacción que la de escribir y ser leída._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

—Bien y entonces éste es el plan del héroe ¡No se aceptan objeciones!

—Opino igual que Alfred-san.

—Kiku, ¡da tu opinión!

—No discutan, al final todos serán uno conmigo, da.

—¡No digas ese tipo de cosas, aru!

Sí, como siempre, otra conferencia mundial se llevaba a cabo.

—Jajaja, esta idea es tan súper que ni siquiera Iggy pudo refutarme, jajaja

—Esto…hermano…Arthur no ha llegado aún— Alfred volteó hacia Matthew (sólo él, Francis y Arthur solían distinguirlo)

—¿Iggy aún no llega?—preguntó (casi gritó) Alfred. La sala se quedó en silencio. El inglés era conocido por su puntualidad, ¿le habría pasado algo?

En ese momento, pisadas rápidas se oyeron por el corredor. Se detuvieron y la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a un muy agitado Arthur, con la ropa desarreglada y en la mano ¿su varita?

—_Angleterre_, además de recalcar tu falta de puntualidad, creo que debo recordarte que no está permitido que traigas tus juguetitos—empezó hablando Francis mientras señalaba a la susodicha.

—_Shut up, estupid french_, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas— tomó un poco de aire, caminó hacia la pizarra (donde aún se hallaba el plan de Alfred) y pidió a todos que se sentaran con una seña. Cuando cada quien estuvo en su sitio, empezó a hablar— Verán, la razón de mi tardanza fue porque fui llamado por uno de los Primeros Ministros de mi país. Al parecer la amenaza contra la que estábamos luchando en Inglaterra no será sólo nuestro problema. Si _él_ llegara a ganar y gobernar mi país, avanzará y hará lo mismo con los demás hasta hacerlo con todo el mundo—todos lo miraban preocupados, no estaban seguros de quién era _él_, pero sin duda era muy poderoso como para tener así de inquieto a Arthur— _Harry_ no podrá solo contra él, hay muchas otras personas que vencer antes de llegar a _Voldemort_. Por estoy seguro que si nosotros, siendo naciones, unimos nuestra gran magia, podremos…

—Espera Iggy, ¿Todo esto se debe a otras de tus alucinaciones? ¿Voldemort? ¿Harry? ¿Ellos también son tus amigos imaginarios?— interrumpió el americano riendo- Jajaja, Iggy, debes aceptarlo de una vez ¡No existe tal cosa como la magia! — Miró alrededor en espera de más risas y burlas, pero muy contrario al pronóstico notó que varios países se veían preocupados— Esperen, no me digan que ustedes creen que es cierto—dejó de reír y puso cara de confusión.

—Alfred-san, no diga que la magia no existe, por favor, comete un grave error.

—¿Tú también Kiku? —Esta vez se hallaba más confundido. Matthew tampoco comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero prefería quedarse callado y esperar a que explicaran todo. Kiku miró a Arthur como pidiéndole permiso de algo y éste afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bien Alfred-san, le explicaré: Desde hace mucho tiempo la magia ha existido. Todos tenemos magia, pero sólo algunos tienen el don de usarla. Estas personas con dones, mejor conocidas como magos, estuvieron presentes desde que tengo memoria. Con el transcurrir de los años, la gente sin este don empezó a sentir envidia, tanta, que comenzaron a perseguir a magos y brujas, llevándoles así, a vivir ocultos. Nosotros, como países, también tenemos y solíamos usar magia, pero al ser un problema tener que ocultarla y eso, fuimos dejando de usarla. Además, el rápido desarrollo de la tecnología hiso que no se volviera una necesidad.

—¿Y qué ocurre con América? Yo nunca tuve magia y Matthew tampoco.

—Si tuvieron— Interrumpió Arthur— pero cuando aún eran muy pequeños. Ya nadie hacía magia frente a otros, yo era el único entre los países que lo hacía sin temor, pero casi no estaba con ustedes, así que no la desarrollaron. En cambio, en América del Sur la Magia se desarrolló tanto e incluso más que en Europa. Muchos latinos aún la usan, se podría decir que allá lo aceptan un poco mejor.

—Esto es ridículo, si tuve magia ¿Por qué dejaría de usarla?

—Porque ya no había necesidad—Alfred se quedó callado, Arthur, al no ver respuesta alguna, siguió hablando— bueno, como sea, esto no te incluye a ti, sino a los países Europeos, Asiáticos y Africanos más antiguos, pues tienen experiencia con la magia y serán útiles en esta guerra—miró a los otros que aún estaban pensando.

—Yo ayudaré, aru. La magia China está entre las más antiguas y será de mucha utilidad

—Im Yong, Jerom y yo, Mei, también nos unimos. Después de todo, aprendimos del mejor—dijo mirando a Yao, a quien le brillaban los ojos de orgullo.

—Cuente con mi ayuda Arthur-san. Nosotros 5 iremos en representación de Asia

—Querrás decir 6, Kiku—Corrigió Sadiq, sonriéndole al japonés. Esto puso al griego molesto.

—En cuanto a Europa voy yo—Heracles habló más fuerte de lo habitual, sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

— ¡Los 5 nórdicos también estaremos ahí! —gritó Anersen sin consultar a los otros que no tuvieron cómo reclamar. Al menos el danés recibió un buen golpe de su adorado Lukas.

—Ya que Yao irá, también iremos Eduard, Raivis y yo, da—ambos bálticos se estremecieron y asintieron rápidamente.

—Yo seguiré a mi hermano—susurró Natasha.

—Yo también voy, no dejaré a mis hermanitos solos—sonrió Iranya.

—West, el señorito, la machona, Ita-chan y por supuesto el Awesome yo iremos—Segundos después, Gilbert recibió un sartenazo cortesía de Elizaveta.

—Tsk, si mi Fratello va, el bastardo y yo también nos apuntamos— Antonio no pudo reclamar a tal capricho.

—Anki y yo también estaremos ahí—dijo Emma.

—Esto suena como que súper, ¡Osea, obvio que Toris y yo también vamos! —El lituano no pudo más que suspirar resignado.

—¡El señor Gupta dice que él y yo seremos representantes de África! —señaló emocionada Gabrielle.

—También pueden contar con mi ayuda y la de mi hermano mayor — sonrió Elise. Vash, resignado tuvo que aceptar, prefería acompañarla a dejarla sola entre ese grupo de locos.

—Supongo que el inútil de Angleterre no podrá manejar esto solo, así que yo también iré—finalizó Francis.

— ¡Bastard, no necesito tu ayuda! —Arthur se calmó y luego cambió el enojo a agradecimiento— Gracias a todos por unirse, con nosotros 34 bastará. Ahora en cuanto al…

— ¡No te olvides del _Hero_, Iggy!

—Tú no irás, niño, no sabes hacer magia, ¡ni siquiera crees en ella!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme de lado, Arthur! —esta vez la cara del estadounidense fue más seria— ¡Sé que nunca he manejado magia y aún tengo dudas sobre ella! ¡Pero si es cierto que la tuve, también iré con ustedes! —Matthew, a su lado, afirmaba con la cabeza dando a entender que también pensaba lo mismo. Los demás se callaron esperando la respuesta del inglés. Este, sin pensarlo mucho respondió.

— ¡Serías un carga! ¡Tendría que enseñarte a manejar magia desde el principio y atrasarías las cosas! —Alfred estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero Matthew se adelantó

—Arthur —empezó—sé que tienes razón, no sabemos usar magia y costaría enseñarnos—Alfred soltó un "Mattie…" desilusionado— Pero —continuó—, por más que tú estés en forma y tus conocimientos sean frescos, no quiere decir que con los demás países sea así. Supongo que tendrán que entrenar en algún lugar para esta guerra. Alfred y yo podríamos ir e intentarlo, si al final del entrenamiento no nos ves capaces, no lucharemos, pero si aprendemos, no te quedará más que aceptarnos entre las filas—Arthur quedó perplejo ante lo que sería la participación más larga que habría hecho Matthew. El canadiense, colorado por la vergüenza, dudó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer _mon amour_ tiene razón—esto si bajó las defensas del canadiense por completo—Arthur, si no tienes más que discutir, estoy de acuerdo con lo que Mattie acaba de decir—Los demás, de a pocos, se fueron mostrando de acuerdo y al final Arthur no pudo más que decir:

—De acuerdo.

Ludwig, convencido por Feliciano, sugirió que la reunión continuara después del almuerzo. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, así que cada quien fue retirándose hasta quedar la sala completamente vacía.

* * *

><p>—<em>Golosinas de Golondrinas<em>— inmediatamente, la gárgola se movió y Harry pudo subir las escaleras junto a Ron y Hermione. Tocó la puerta y se oyó un "Adelante" desde adentro.

—Bien, ya están aquí. Tomen asiento por favor—El trío obedeció a las palabras del Director— ¿Caramelos de limón?

—No gracias—dijeron tanto Harry como Hermione, Ron, en cambio, aceptó gustoso.

—Bueno chicos, se preguntarán el por qué los llamé—Dumbledore hiso una pausa —como bien sabrán, la guerra está más cerca de lo que se creía. Voldemort ha reunido bastantes aliados y hay ataques mayores y más frecuentes últimamente. Por ello, tanto el Ministro de Magia como yo, decidimos pedir ayuda a alguien que…se podría decir que no conocen pero siempre ha estado muy cerca—Ron dejó de meterse más caramelos a la boca y, al igual que sus otros amigos, miró al Director esperando que se explique— Veo que no tienen idea de quién hablo… ¿Han escuchado alguna vez el nombre Arthur Kirkland?

—No puede ser—soltó inmediatamente la castaña emocionada e impactada a la vez— ¿Recibiremos la ayuda de…Inglaterra?

—Exacto, señorita Granger, la verdad sospechaba que usted manejaba ya esta información. Ahora, si es usted tan amable de ayudarme a explicarles a sus amigos sobre esto…

—No lo entiendo—interrumpió Ron, sonrojándose inmediatamente por lo que acababa de hacer— obviamente tenemos la ayuda de Inglaterra, ¿no? ¿Acaso no todo el país está luchando para detener a Voldemort…?

—No se refiere a ese Inglaterra, Ron—corrigió Hermione sonriendo—Verán, esto lo leí en segundo año pasado en _Historia de la Magia: De principio a fin, sin censura ni cortes Vol. II. _Volviendo a casa, intenté con internet y al parecer los muggles también saben algo de esto—hiso una pequeña pausa— Al parecer cada país tiene una representación humana. Arthur Kirkland es la forma humana de Inglaterra. Según los libros mágicos, él tuvo, o tiene, magia ¡Hasta estudió en Hogwarts! Fue de los alumnos de la primera generación y perteneció a Gryffindor.

—Wow, debe ser muy viejo ese tal Arthur—soltó Ron sin pensar, como siempre.

—No seas tonto, Ron. Si las naciones envejecieran igual que una persona normal, ya estarían muertas. Se supone que sus formas varían de acuerdo al desarrollo de sus países y eso. Sus rasgos físicos son como los más comunes en su país y hablan tanto el idioma de sus pobladores como un dialecto universal que sólo ellos entienden. Claro que, con el paso de tantos años, he de suponer que también conocen otros idiomas a parte de los propios.

—Exacto, señorita Granger, de ser esta un clase, ya le hubiera otorgado 30 puntos—Hermione sonrió cortamente y esperó que Dumbledore continúe—Ahora, tanto Arthur como muchos otros países que decidieron unirse vendrán a Hogwarts — el trío se quedó atónito —pues aunque él ha seguido practicando la magia a pesar del paso de los años, los otros países dejaron de usarla hace mucho tiempo y necesitan algo de práctica. Debido a ello, el domingo serán presentados como "alumnos de intercambio" y habrá una breve ceremonia de Selección.

—Pero profesor—habló Hermione — según tengo entendido, la mayoría parece tener entre 18 y 26 años, ¿No se verán sospechosos como alumnos?

—Sí, ya pensamos en ello. Usarán una poción que les hará lucir de 16 años por 2 o 3 meses y las tomarán de nuevo cuando lo necesiten.

—Pero, ¿Por qué de 16, profesor? ¿No sería mejor como chicos de 7mo? Así estarían más avanzados-reaccionó Harry

—Lo sé, pero deseaba que interactuaras con ellos, al fin y al cabo, trabajarán juntos en la guerra—Dumbledore hiso una pequeña pausa — Ahora, esta información de sus verdaderas identidades debe quedar entre nosotros. Sería muy peligroso que se sepa en oídos equivocados, por ello se presentarán con sus nombres humanos y sólo por ellos deben llamarlos. Bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta? ¿No? De acuerdo, ahora vayan a descansar, por favor, mañana se anunciará esto en el Gran Comedor y el ajetreo de seguro los cansará.

Los tres se despidieron y salieron del despacho sin decir más. Durante el camino, hicieron uno que otro comentario y, al llegar a la Sala Común cada quien se fue a dormir sin decir más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí el Prólogo, espero les haya despertado un poco el interés. Hay algunos nombres y apellidos que tuve que buscar y colocar para los países a los cuales no nombró Hidekaz. El próximo capítulo será algo aburrido, pues de algún modo u otro colocaré los nombres de cada pasíses y las casas a las cuales irán. Bueno, me despido, nos leemos.<strong>

**Lis**


	2. La Selección

**Waa, sin querer publiqué ambos capis en el primer capítulo. No me quedó otra que poner el primer capítulo mucho antes de tiempo. Primero quisiera advertir que este es algo cofcofmuchocofcof aburrido. Traté de amenizarlo un poco, pero no pude, más que todo en necesario para quinees no se ubiquen con los nombres, casas y países, así que si no deseas, no es necesario leerlo.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya y J.K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear mis historias locas sin más satisfacción que la de escribir y ser leída.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Selección<strong>

—Bien, entendieron todo, ¿cierto? —preguntó nervioso Arthur. ¿Las razones? Los que se hallaban frente a él, en especial cierto rubio de anteojos que jugaba con la varita que llevaba en la mano. Primero había tenido que llevar a Alfred y Matthew a comprar sus varitas a Ollivander's, con un Francis de metiche. Luego tuvo que explicar en una conferencia (la cual por cierto, estuvo llena de preguntas y alborotos) todo lo necesario sobre Hogwarts, la magia en Inglaterra y Harry y Voldemort. Luego, verificar que todos tuvieran lo necesario (libros, varitas, uniformes, etc.) y que nadie trate de meter cosas ilegales a la escuela (como la gran dotación de pasta que Feliciano no quería dejar (Arthur aún se preguntaba cómo hiso entrar tanta en su baúl) o los montones de gatos que había logrado esconder Heracles entre sus ropas), soportar las quejas de otras naciones por no poder llevar cosas como tecnología (Yao y Francis afirmaban que debían usar el hechizo para permitir su entrada, pues esa prohibición había pasado a la historia hace mucho), entre muchas cosas más. Claro que, a pesar de todo eso, podía sentir una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría y nerviosismo al saber que regresaría, aunque sea por poco tiempo, a Hogwarts.

-¡Arthur!-Dumbledore, seguido por McGonagall, acababa de entrar al Vestíbulo— Me alegro que se encuentren aquí.

—Muchas gracias, Albus—luego volteó hacia la subdirectora y, como buen caballero inglés que era, le besó la mano a modo de saludo-Buenas noches, Minerva—Esta sólo respondió con otro "Buenas Noches" y dejó que el Director hablara hacia los otros.

—Hola a todos, soy el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, y esta que ven a mi lado —Dijo señalando a McGonagall — Es Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora, profesora de Transformaciones y Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor—hiso una pausa para asegurarse que todos lo oían—Como de seguro ya les habrás explicado Arthur, cada uno pasará por la Selección del Sombrero y será enviado a la Casa a la que pertenece. Sus horarios se entregarán mañana temprano de acuerdo a los resultados y sólo tomarán, aunque considero todas muy importantes, las clases que les servirán en batalla como Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Pero si desean, y tienen tiempo, claro, pueden meterse a otro curso que deseen, estoy seguro que los profesores estarán gustosos de recibirlos. Ahora, en cuanto a su verdadera identidad, por seguridad, sólo lo saben los profesores y tres alumnos en particular: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, de seguro Arthur también les habló de ellos—Albus volteó hacia Arthur y este afirmó con la cabeza feliz de que no se le haya olvidado algo —Ahora voy a entrar y anunciar su llegada, pues la cena está por empezar. Cuando Minerva se los indique, por favor, síganla. Bien, Arthur, creo que deberíamos ir yendo…

—Sí, Albus—respondió rápidamente y se dispuso a caminar con él.

— ¡Espera Iggy! — exclamó Alfred— ¿A dónde vas? ¿No deberías entrar con nosotros?—los demás también esperaban la respuesta, pues tampoco sabían algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué no se los dije? Seré el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Acaso creían que entraría como estudiante también?—dijo naturalmente.

— ¿Qué? —soltó la mayoría.

—Exacto, así que Alfred, hazme el favor de dirigirte a mí como Profesor Kirkland de ahora en adelante—sin decir más, dejó a las otras naciones detrás e ingresó junto a Dumbledore al Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos, casi todos sentados, miraron al que, supusieron, sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Hermione codeó a Harry y Ron para que observaran y les explicó que él era Inglaterra. Arthur, ocultando su ahora completa felicidad, se sentó entre Snape y Sprout, saludándoles cordialmente. Minutos después, cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares, Dumbledore llamó la atención y habló.

—Alumnos, tal y como les comenté hace unos días, los alumnos de intercambio llegaron hoy — se empezaron a oír comentarios a montones, pero cesaron de inmediato—Ahora mismo, van a pasar a la Ceremonia de Selección, sólo espero que los traten como a sus otros compañeros- la emoción era notoria, todos se preguntaban cómo serían (uno que otro(a) qué tal estarían) y de dónde provenían. El Director sonrió y se tomó un minuto, como si le gustase mantener así a sus alumnos—Minerva.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y dio paso a todos los muchachos de ahora 16 años con sus uniformes bien puestos. Unos sonreían, ya sea abierta o tímidamente, otros traían un cara de seriedad completa y uno que otro más abierto, como Francis, coqueteaba libremente con el alumnado.

—Ahora, cuando diga sus nombres, por favor pasen al frente y colóquense el sombrero—señaló McGonagall apuntando el Viejo Sombrero Seleccionador sobre una silla—¡Alfreskaya, Iranya!

Ucrania pasó primera dejando babeando a algunos chicos cuando la vieron de frente. Sonrió tímidamente y se puso el Sombrero.

—¡Hufflepuff! — la mesa estalló en aplausos y los otros lamentaron no tener a una chica tan linda cerca.

—¡Alfreskaya, Natasha! — la bielorrusa fue esperada como una chica tan dulce como su hermana por los chicos, pero estos sólo recibieron una mirada fría y amenazadora.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Annan, Sadiq!

—¡Slytherin!—el turco se sentó entre Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

—¡Bertram, Anersen!

—¡Gryffindor! — muy feliz, el danés se fue a sentar cerca a Neville y gritó (susurró, según él) un "¡Te espero Lukas!"

—¡Bonnefoy, Francis!

—¡Slytherin!—muchas chicas suspiraron cuando el francés guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

—¡Bonnewiik, Lukas! —el noruego tardó un poco, pues se debatía entre salir o no después de la escena de Anersen.

—¡Ravenclaw! —un suspiro, no estaría con él. El danés lloraba en su sitio.

—¡Braginski, Iván!

—¡Slytherin!—el sombrero casi ni tocó al ruso.

—¡Edelstein, Roderich!—de la forma más elegante, el austriaco se sentó.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Fernández Carriedo, Antonio!

—¡Gryffindor! —muy sonriente, el español fue bien recibido por las chicas de la mesa.

—¡Galante, Raivis! —temeroso, el letón salió al frente.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Héderváry, Elizaveta!

—¡Gryffindor! —la húngara se sentó al lado de Antonio.

—¡Honda, Kiku!

—¡Ravenclaw! — el japonés se sentó frente a Roderich.

—¡Jones, Alfred Fitzgerald!

—¡Gryffindor! —casi en un paso, el estadounidense estaba en su lugar.

—¡Karpusi, Heracles!

—¡Ravenclaw! —a paso lento, se sentó al lado de Kiku y casi se duerme encima de él.

—¡Kirkland, Peter!

—¡Gryffindor!—Sealand estaba tan feliz de haber convencido (obligado) a Arthur de llevarlo.

—¡Lorinaitis, Toris!

—¡Gryffindor! —el lituano fue aplaudido por Feliks también.

—¡Lukasiewicz, Feliks!

—¡Gryffindor! —el polaco, soltando un "osea como que era obvio", se sentó al lado de Toris.

—¡Muhammad Hassan, Gupta!

—¡Ravenclaw!—el egipcio se sentó al lado de Heracles y trató de despertarlo.

—¡Oxentierna, Berwald!

—¡Gryffindor! — al sueco no le interesó el resultado, sólo esperaba que Tino estuviera junto a él.

—¡Peiten, Emma! — la belga, soltándose de su hermano, se puso el sombrero.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Salek, Gabrielle! —Seychelles saltó a la silla.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Soo, Im Yong! —tanto el coreano como su rulo se pusieron felices.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Steilsson, Emil!

—¡Ravenclaw!-el islandés se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—¡Väin…!-McGonagall tardó un poco en releer el nombre varias veces, cosa que sonrojó al finlandés—¡Väinämöinen, Tino!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Vargas, Feliciano!

—¡Slytherin!—aquellos que conocían al italiano(o creían que era así) se quedaron paralizados, en especial Arthur, nadie más se dio cuenta del detalle.

—¡Vargas, Lovino!

—¡Gryffindor!— maldiciendo, el otro italiano se sentó junto a Antonio.

—¡Vogel, Elise!—la pequeña Liechtenstein se soltó de su hermano.

—¡Slytherin!—en este punto Arthur empezó a pensar que el Sombrero estaba demasiado Viejo

—¡Von Bock, Eduard!

—¡Ravenclaw!—Estonia se acomodó los anteojos y caminó rápido a su lugar, feliz de no estar tan cerca del ruso.

—¡Wang, Jerom!—Rápida y educadamente, Hong Kong se sentó y colocó el sombrero.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Wang, Yao!

—¡Ravenclaw!—China se sentó al otro lado de Kiku.

—¡Weillschmidt, Gilbert!

—¡Gryffindor! —Prusia, llamando la atención por sus cabellos y ojos, se sentó cerca a su amigo Antonio.

—¡Weillschmidt, Ludwig! —el alemán, con un poco menos de músculos por su apariencia más joven, caminó seguro.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Williams, Matthew!

—¡Gryffindor! —Canadá se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—¡Xiao, Mei!

—¡Ravenclaw!—la taiwanesa se sentó al lado de Yao.

—¡Zondervan, Anki!

—¡Ravenclaw! — el holándes, algo triste de no estar junto a su hermana, sólo tuvo que obedecer.

—Y por último ¡Zwingli, Vash!

—¡Ravenclaw! — Suiza maldijo no estar con Elise para protegerla, pero no pudo hacer nada.

—Bien, ahora, les pediré por favor, que no hostiguen a nuestros invitados con todas sus preguntas, mañana podrán conocerse mejor—empezó Dumbledore al ver que casi eran arrinconados los países por los estudiantes—Ahora les presento al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un buen amigo mío que me ayudará este año con la materia, ¡Arthur Kirkland!— Arthur se paró y dio una leve reverencia a modo de saludo para luego sentarse nuevamente — Sin más que decir, ¡a comer!—inmediatamente, la cena apareció como siempre y todo transcurrió con… más o menos normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si voy bien, pero bueno. En cuanto a los nombres, muchos son los que Hidekaz puso a cada uno, en algunos, como los nórdicos, dio sólo alternativas y elegí los que me parecieron mejor. Para aquellos a los que les faltaban nombres, apellidos o incluso los dos, tuve que buscarles algunos. El apellido que me gustó más fue el de Holanda, pues significa "Sin Apellido" en holándes, bueno, según la página en la que lo encontré. En cuanto a Corea, francamente no sabía dónde colocarlo y Xio me propuso Huff, a lo que no pude objetar.<strong>

_**Yukime Hiwatari:**__Me hubiera encantado poner a los Latinos y eso, pero la verdad ya se me hace difícil con tanto país, además que, siendo que el problema se origina en Europa, los más cercanos deberían colaborar primero, no? (Suertudos somos los Americanos de estar casia aislados) Ya otra cosa que Alfred esté de metiche xD Lo sé, sé que son muchos, pero cada que decía sólo estos, otro más se agregaba por un motivo que desconozco ahora, quedando esta cantidad (tengo mi hojita con los nombres, países y casas) Ehm, sip, Yaoi, pero también habrán unas cuantas parejas Hetero (por algo metí chicas) que pronto se irán viendo. Sip, lo de Liech e Ita era algo que estaba más segura, en cuanto a Belo en Slytherin si tuve dudas. Adoro el lado Yandere de Feli, y vamos, los más "dulces" son los más manipuladores (ya se ve como Ludwig y Vash andan tan mansitos xD)_

**Sin nada más que decir, ahora sí, hasta la siguiente semana!**

**Lis**


	3. ¿Nuevas Amistades?

**En serio lamento la demora, pero en vez de ponerme a escribir el capítulo, me puse a escribir otro fic. Ya sé, ya sé, qué hago escribiendo otro fanfic si ni siquiera termino este: pues la inspiración me vino de una película. No la vi completa, pero sí casi de la mitad hasta el final y me gustó por las personalidades de los personajes y la forma en la que todo se relaciona. Así que también subiré ese: cuando no haya Unión, habrá Born Romance (el título de la peli en inglés). Ahora ya no los aburro, lean :D**

**PD: Saben, 5 Reviews son bastante para mí e_e, estoy más motivada.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear mis historias locas sin más satisfacción que la de escribir y ser leída._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – ¿Nuevas amistades?<strong>

_Sala Común de Hufflepuff_

—…y por aquí están los dormitorios, por la derecha las chicas y por la izquierda los chicos, ¿alguna pregunta? — terminó su recorrido Hannah.

—Sí, ¿dónde están los baños? Necesito una ducha —preguntó sonriente Iranya sin percatarse que los chicos que la oyeron ya sufrían un derrame nasal de tan sólo pensar en ello.

—En cada habitación hay un baño para los 3 o 4 alumnos que duerman ahí — sonrió Hannah — si no me equivoco, dormiremos juntas, ya que hasta ahora sólo comparto habitación con Susan, ¿qué te parece si te llevo para que descanses? Ernie se encargará de llevar a tus amigos— la ucraniana aceptó en seguida, no sólo porque deseaba la ducha, sino porque sentía que los chicos no le habían quitado la mirada de encima desde que había llegado. Hannah entendió — no te preocupes, ellos no pueden entrar a nuestros dormitorios — ya más tranquila, Iranya siguió a Abott por una especie de túnel que se iban dividiendo a medida que avanzaban, como una madriguera. La prefecta se detuvo frente a una puerta que llevaba una plaquita en la que citaba _"Abott, Bones y Alfroskaya". _Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Susan Bones dentro.

Después de una hora de charla de chicas, Iranya se había vuelto la nueva mejor amiga de Bones y Abott, esta última, incluso, le había confiado la contraseña del baño de prefectos por si deseaba más comodidad.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Cuando Abott se perdió en el pasadizo con Iranya, Ernie, que se había mantenido callado todo el camino (siempre se quedaba así cuando Hannah empezaba a hablar, pues nunca volvía a tener oportunidad de abrir la boca), volteó hacia los chicos y los examinó suspirando: uno de ellos era tan hiperactivo que ya le había dado vuelta a la Sala Común 8 veces mirando todo y el otro se había quedado en su lugar temblando desde que habían llegado y parecía dar saltitos cuando oía cualquier ruido (desde la pluma rozando el pergamino, hasta la leña crepitando en la chimenea).

—Bien, creo que ya es momento de dormir, eh…, Soo y Galante, los guiaré a sus habitaciones.

Im Yong dejó de dar vueltas y le prestó atención, la verdad le gustaba mucho ese lugar: una gran sala circular con la alfombra negra y diseños amarillos, el tapiz de las paredes de color madera, parecía una cabaña. Cerca a la chimenea había sillones en forma de una U con una mesita en medio. A los dos lados había mesitas más altas con bancas para hacer los deberes y sobre la chimenea había un gran escudo con el tejón en medio. En fin, toda la decoración le daba curiosidad y le hacía sentir muy cómodo, era un ambiente muy hogareño. Junto a Raivis, siguió al prefecto que se había presentado como Ernie Mcmillian por los tantos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en la que ponía _"Flinch-Fletchley, Treewood, Galante y Soo"._

—Listo, aquí dormirán. Mañana se entregarán los horarios temprano, el desayuno empieza a las 7 en punto. Ahora, entren y descansen —dijo sin ánimo Ernie. A penas Im Yong abrió la puerta, el prefecto se fue a su habitación importándole nada si los nuevos necesitaban algo. Raivis, aún temeroso, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose al coreano hablando muy animadamente con sus otros dos compañeros.

* * *

><p><em>Sala Común de Ravenclaw<em>

Mei se sentía muy cómoda a comparación de cómo se sentía 30 minutos antes.

Sus compañeras de habitación, Padma Patil y Cho Chang, la habían tratado muy bien hasta ahora. Cuando tuvo el pijama puesto y las luces fueron apagadas, se preguntó qué tal le estaría yendo a sus hermanos asiáticos y al señor Yao.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

—Insisto Heracles-san, si quiere tome la cama cerca a la ventana, de seguro a Neko-san le gustará —repitió Kiku.

—Para nada, Kiku, a ti te gusta mucho observar la luna, Neko-san puede estar ahí sin mí—la pequeña discusión de cortesía había iniciado cuando el griego, tratando de que el japonés se sintiera más cómodo, le había ofrecido la cama mencionada. Kiku no quiso aceptar tal favor y replicó que el amante de los gatos la tomase.

—Pero creo que Ne…—el argumento del japonés fue interrumpido por Gupta, quien, con el pijama ya puesto y sin decir palabra, tomó al gato de la cabeza de Heracles y se echó a dormir en la cama por la que tanto discutían. Sin tener más que decir, ambos chicos se despidieron con un "Buenas Noches" y se acostaron en las otras dos camas que se hallaban frente a frente.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

En cuanto a los otros, no hubo problemas (si así se le puede llamar a lo de Honda y Karpusi). Lukas y Emil hablaron un poco entre ellos antes de dormir, dejando a Anki al lado de la ventana, mirando al cielo y pensando en su hermana. Muy parecido con Yao y Jerom, pues acordaron (o el chino así lo decidió) dormir frente a frente, mientras Eduard lo hacía junto a la ventana sin quejarse. Por otro lado, los únicos que compartieron habitación con alguien desconocido fueron Vash y Roderich. No les quedó más que dormir frente a frente al ver que Terry Boot, su compañero, estaba instalado junto a la ventana.

* * *

><p><em>Sala Común de Slytherin<em>

—Y bien…ehm…

—Elise…

—Sí, Elise—Pansy apuntó mentalmente el nombre de la jovencita de dulce voz, no quería tener que volver a preguntar—cuéntame algo de ti, ya sabes, tus gustos, de dónde vienes, ¿conoces a los otros nuevos?

Para Elise, siendo tan tímida, la extrovertida chica la hacía sentir algo incómoda.

—Sí, se podría decir que los conozco, en especial a mi hermano…

—¿Hermano? ¿Cuál de todos era tu hermano? —siguió Parkinson, acomodándose mejor en su cama. Estaban a punto de dormir cuando empezó sus preguntas.

—Ehm, se llama Vash, Vash Zwingli. Yo soy Liechtenstein…iana, y mi hermano suizo—se sonrojó un poco, estuvo a punto de decir que era una nación.

—Pero no llevan el mismo apellido…—contradijo, sin reparar en el lapsus de la chica pero sí en su nerviosismo.

—Es porque, porque…somos de distintos padres—soltó sin pensar. La otra chica entendió y prefirió no hablar del tema. Luego, la conversación continuó, siendo la que más hablaba Elise, pues Pansy le había preguntado sobre su país y su hermano. Al final, terminaron hablando de los otros nuevos. Parkinson obtuvo mucha información aquella noche.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Estaba feliz, muy feliz aunque no muchos lo hayan notado. Le había tocado en la misma casa que su hermano, ahora tenía más oportunidades para con él. Sin duda sacaría a ese chino de su mente. Tan feliz estaba ordenando sus cosas que no se percató que alguien más había entrado en la habitación.

—Con que tú eres la nueva—se oyó una voz algo grave. Al voltear Natasha, sonriendo de tal forma que parecía otra chica enamorada del común, Millicent Bulstrode se tronó los dedos de las manos sonriendo algo complacida.

—Así es—dijo aún de buen humor.

—Bien, como bienvenida creo que te enseñaré las nuevas reglas…

— ¿Reglas?

—Sí, a partir de mañana te encargarás de llevar mi maleta y hacer mi tarea, sino quieres que destroce tu linda cara, claro, además de…—la chica fue cortada por una pequeña ráfaga de viento helada que provenía de Natasha.

—Estás… ¿estás tratando de amenazarme? —ahora estaba rodeada de un aura algo maligna. Millicent tragó en seco, lamentándose de haber hablado cuando la bielorrusa levantó la vista que hasta ahora había mantenido gacha.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

—Ve~, así que vives solo—comentó algo triste Feliciano—lamento mucho lo de tus padres—entonces sonrió como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea— ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si en vacaciones te visito? ¿Podría ir también Lud?

—Su…pongo—contestó Theodore Nott.

—Ve~, se lo diré mañana a Lud, de seguro le gustará, Theo—dijo mientras rodaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados y un aire juguetón repitiendo "Ve~".

Nott parpadeó un poco confundido. Al terminar la cena se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó su pijama para tomar un baño como siempre. Al salir, se había encontrado con el extraño italiano que ahora le había tomado tanta confianza. Fue sobre el libro que iba a seguir leyendo de lo que Feliciano preguntó primero. Entre una y otra pregunta, terminó dejando su libro sin abrir en la mesita de noche. Nos estaba seguro cuándo, pero en un momento ya le estaba contando sobre su vida personal e intereses y le había permitido al pelirrojo llamarle "Theo". Era extraño. Nunca había conversado con alguien así. Que pareciera que no tuviera complicaciones en la vida y estaría dispuesto a escuchar cada una de tus palabras. No es que sus amigos no le escucharan, sólo que de algún modo sabía que bastante tenían con lo suyo, en especial Draco. Unos 30 minutos después de charla decidieron que era momento de dormir.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sentía frío, y no porque se encontrara en las mazmorras, claro que no, sino por el mal humor y la depresión de su compañero. Francis estaba seguro de que moriría congelado en instantes si Iván no se calmaba, pero no podía hacer nada. No estaba seguro si sería buena idea hablarle y no quería arriesgarse. No le quedó más que abrigarse todo lo que pudo y esperar a que el cansancio lo duerma.

En cuanto al ruso, había entrado a tal estado desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador había dicho "Ravenclaw" con Yao en vez de "Slytherin" para poder quedar juntos. Empezó a cuestionarse si habría algún modo de lograr un cambio. Quizá si tenía una "reunión privada" con ese viejo sombrero y lo "convencía". Bueno, ya lo vería mañana, al menos esperaba tener clases a primera hora con el chino.

* * *

><p><em>Sala Común de Gryffindor<em>

—Y-y entonces—trataba de continuar Gabrielle entre sus risas y las de las otras chicas—el idiota de Francis besó al de la barba ¡Se imaginarán la cara del tipo! Ese día el franchute casi muere, y no por la paliza del barbudo, sino por su novia que los había visto.

Carcajadas fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación por parte de las 5 chicas que se retorcían en sus camas.

—Gabi, las cosas que cuentas de ese primo tuyo son tan graciosas—pudo decir Parvati Patil limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Exacto, estoy segura de que cuando lo vea mañana en la mesa de Slytherin terminaré riéndome sin parar, espero no tener clases con ellos hasta la tarde—concordó Hermione.

—Chicas—dijo de pronto seria Elizaveta—no lo digan ni en broma—las otras pararon algo asustadas—nos disminuirían puntos, así que, por más que su cara sea de completo idiota, contrólense—otra ronda de carcajadas.

—Esto es genial, Gabi, cuéntanos otra historia—pidió Emma emocionada.

—Bueno, bueno, aquí va: no sé si han percatado que Gilbert lleva un pollo consigo—todas afirmaron—pues bien, él no fue el primer pollo, resulta que el primero…

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

—Mattie, Mattie, duérmete en esta cama para que estemos juntos, ¿sí~? —pidió entusiasmado Alfred.

—Claro Al—sonrió en canadiense. Al frente, en las otras dos camas que estaban cerca pasaba algo parecido. Aunque claro, con menos conversación, sólo con un "Aquí" junto a una mirada suplicante de parte de Berwald y una sonrisa con asentimiento de parte de Tino.

Mientras, al lado de la ventana, ya se hallaba un Peter durmiendo. Podía aparentar más edad ahora, pero seguía cayendo dormido temprano como siempre.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

—¡Bien hecho, Gilbird!—aplaudió Gilbert cuando su pollito dio otro giro en el aire—con eso has terminado tu entrenamiento de hoy.

—Pyo, pyo—respondió la ave colocando su alita en su frente a modo de saludo. En la cama de al lado se encontraba Ludwig algo pensativo. ¿Estaría bien Feliciano? ¿Estaría comiendo su pasta nocturna? ¿Estaría llorando otra vez? ¿Se habría lavado los dientes? Estas y muchas otras preguntas golpeaban su mente y le hacían preocuparse más.

Al frente de ellos, un muy cariñoso Antonio abrazaba a un enojado Lovino. El italiano trataba de forcejear alegando que debía dormir, pero el español contradecía diciendo que sus brazos eran mucho más cómodos.

Pero al lado de la ventana, en la única cama separada, se hallaba deprimido el "Rey del Norte".

— ¿Por qué?—se lamentaba moqueando— ¿Por qué el cruel destino nos ha separado, Lukas?—proclamó ahora mirando a la luna con tono dramático— ¿Estarás observando la luna al igual que yo? ¿Podría ella transmitir mis sentí…? —un almohadazo le cortó el drama.

— ¡Cállate idiota! ¿No ves que no nos dejas dormir? —gritó el italiano.

—Ehm, Lovi~—trató de calmar Antonio sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza. Por otro lado Gilbert asentía y Ludwig se metía bajo las mantas ignorando el bullero, se sentía extraño dormir solo de nuevo.

—¡Pero qué cruel! ¿Acaso no…? —siguió Anersen, siendo golpeado por otra almohada. Cuando quiso reclamar de nuevo, se percató que ya todos se habían acostado y cerrado las cortinas de sus camas ¿Cómo era posible que ignoraran su sufrimiento? Sin poder decir más se abrigó y durmió como pudo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

—Y, osea, como que era totalmente ridículo ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa vendedora que combinaría una camisa a cuadros con un pantalón de ese material? Osea, es tan patético no saber de eso, ¿Me captas Toris?

—Por supuesto, Feliks—respondió agotado el lituano. Sus otros tres compañeros de habitación, Sebastian Matthews, Tobias Cleansky y Alvin Redtree, se habían acostado hace un rato ya, usando un hechizo insonorizador en sus camas. Pero él, no podía escapar de la "conversación". Fue cuando dejó de oír la voz de su compañero que se percató que se había quedado dormido, sólo entonces pudo descansar.

* * *

><p><em>Sala de Profesores<em>

— ¡Un brindis por Arthur!

— ¡Hip, hip, hurra!—todos tomaron su copa de Whisky de Fuego a la vez y rieron. Después de la cena, los profesores, liderados por el Director, se reunieron en la sala de profesores a charlar, conocerse y brindar. Luego de unas palabras más , cada uno se fue a su despacho-dormitorio a descansar para mañana, lunes, el día más pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo aún sigue siendo algo informativo como el anterior, aquí trato de mostrar con quiénes dormirán cada uno. Además, quisiera aclarar algo, en Gryffindor se comparten las habitaciones de a 5, pero Rowling nunca mencionó las otras casas, así que a los Hufflepuff les puse de a 4 (gente, no piensen mal, me refiero de a 4 personas), Ravenclaw de a 3 y Slytherin de a 2.<strong>

**_Yukime Hiwatari: _**_Gracias :D. A quienes les busqué nombre y apellido fueron a Hong Kong (a quien le di un nombre medio inglés y el apellido de Yao por su historia con Inglaterra), a Holanda (Me encantaron los que elegí) y a Seychelles (el nombre francés por ser colonia de Francis y el apellido africano por la geografía). De ahí a Dinamarca, Islandia, Noruega, Bélgica, Liech, Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Taiwán les puse los nombres y apellidos que más me gustaron entre los que propuso Hidekaz. Los demás ya tenían nombre :/ A lo de Rode y Vash, no te apresures en imaginar parejas que te desilusionarás, pero eso sí, Vash no quedará con Elise. Las elecciones fueron por separado y por sus personalidades, no me fijé quienes estarían juntos hasta el final. Bueno, gracias por comentar :)_

**_Misaki-chu: _**_Pues los latinos serían más carga de la que ya tengo con estos _, creo que se me pasó la mano. Lo de Suecia ya lo arreglé, gracias por decírmelo. Jejeje, pues no te desesperes, que la historia va llegando, algo lento, pero llega xD Gracias por comentar :D!_

**_KENSHI-DANI-SAMA: _**_Muchas gracias por comentar y tus palabras. La verdad ahora actualizo algo irregular, pero seguro con el tiempo iré adquiriendo velocidad y dejaré de distraerme tanto xD A mí también me encantan ambas cosas, aunque en HP prefiero mil veces los libros (en especial por la 6 que fue un Epic Fail ._.) Actualizaré pronto!_

**_Lucy99957: _**_Gracias por comentar. La verdad ni Feli ni nadie estaría en Sly por "cobarde" ._. Esa es una de las cosas que odio de Rowling, que ponga a las serpientes como unas cobardes, siendo que según su lema son personas muy astutas y verdaderos amigos, pero bueno. Otra cosa, lo puse ahí porque yo sé que tiene un lado bastante astuto, por algo manipula tan bien a Ludwig. Igualmente con Elise. Francis tiene el poder de convencimiento para llevarse a tantas personas a la cama, Iván en el fondo tiene un deseo muy bonito y hace de todo para conseguirlo, y en cuanto a Natasha, también lucha bastante por cumplir su cometido: llevarse a su hermano al altar._

**Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado, se despide.**

**Lis**


	4. Primer Día

**Lamento el retraso, pero he estado algo ocupada. Tengo tun trabajo de exposición grupal que, aunque es en un mes, debo preparar todo ya. Este año se le dio a mi colegio de darnos libertad total de exponer lo que queramos en lugar de feria de ciencias y Xio y yo nos decidimos por Hetalia. Pero pensándolo mejor, decidimos hacer sobre papercrafts, así podíamos meter a más gente y el gasto se disminuye. Por fin mandé a imprimir todo, ahora sólo falta armar y terminar el stand. Al menos venderemos hechos y sin hacer, así que ganaremos algo :D**

**PD: Ya son 8 Reviews, me emociono, me emociono! ;3.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya y J. K. Rowling, respectivamente. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear mis historias locas sin más satisfacción que la de escribir y ser leída._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Primer Día<strong>

— ¡Señor Lukasiewicz! —se escuchó la indignada voz de la profesora McGonagall al ver cómo había entrado su alumno al Gran Comedor.

—¿Si, profe? —contestó tranquilamente Feliks, deteniéndose al igual que Toris.

—¿_Pro-fe_? —El tic en el ojo de la profesora fue visible, pero luego recobró la compostura— ¿Cómo se le ocurre presentarse así? —Feliks parpadeó algo confundido, pero luego sonrió y tomó su _falda_.

—¿Se refiere a esto? —Minerva asintió—Pues a que me hace ver muy mono ¿cierto? —dijo dando una vuelta—nunca me había puesto un uniforme tan oscuro, pero hay que aceptar que el negro, al igual que casi todo, me va súper—comentó como lo más normal del mundo. La profesora McGonagall puso tal cara que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Señor Lukasiewicz—articuló como pudo—le voy a pedir que por favor suba a su habitación y se coloque el uniforme correcto.

—¡Pero claro que no! ¡En ningún lugar dice que no puedo usar este uniforme!—replicó frunciendo el ceño, pero no tanto, odiaba las arrugas.

—¡Es el uniforme femenino!

—Ya, pero no dice que sólo lo puedan usar chicas—se opuso más calmado

—Pero…

—Minerva—interrumpió Dumbledore—al parecer el joven Lukasiewicz tiene razón, no hay ninguna regla que estipule que los alumnos varones no puedan usar el uniforme femenino.

—¡Albus!—pero McGonagall no pudo decir más, la mirada del director le indicaba que no podía, o quería, hacer nada. —Está bien—se resignó—vaya a desayunar por favor.

—¡Gracias!—sonrió y miró al director—¡Viejo, usted es súper!—el "_viejo_" sólo sonrió, para luego regresar a su mesa con Minerva y tomar su desayuno.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de las serpientes.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?—la preocupada voz de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tú qué crees?—respondió suspirando. Nott le miró un poco triste, no le gustaría estar en su lugar.

—Lo sé, fue tonto de mi parte preguntar—se disculpó.

—¡Hola~!—la conversación fue interrumpida por la alegre voz de Feliciano.

—Hola Feli—respondió Theodore.

—¿Feli?—preguntó Draco levantando una ceja y riendo. Instantáneamente, las pálidas mejillas de Nott se coloraron un poco, de vergüenza.

—Es que…ayer…él...— trataba de explicar mientras su amigo reía después de mucho tiempo.

—Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy—se presentó dejando a su amigo lamentándose por haber usado el apelativo.

—Ve~, con que Draco—respondió sentándose a su lado y frente a Nott—mi nombre es Feliciano, pero dime Feli.

—Está bien… Feli—dijo algo contrariado por tanta familiaridad ¿Así fue como consiguió que Theo le tomara tanta confianza?

—¡Feli!—saludó Francis mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

—¡Francis!—correspondió, miró a sus otros dos acompañantes y decidió presentarles—Francis, ellos son Draco y Theo; Theo, Draco él es Francis—luego inició una conversación en la cual era él quien más hablaba, logrando que los 4 se tomaran más confianza. Francis agradeció estar rodeado de su aura en vez de la oscura que tuvo que soportar anoche. En un momento miró a un lado y vio, en la esquina de la larga mesa, a Iván aún deprimido, ahuyentando a todos menos a Natasha, quien trataba de usar sus encantos mientras le consolaba.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tendremos a primera hora?—preguntó Francis. A Draco se le borró la sonrisa.

—DCAO con Gryffindor—respondió.

—Bueno—dijo Blaise Zabini, quien recién aparecía y se sentaba al lado de Nott—al menos espero que el profesor Kirkland sea mucho mejor que el inútil que tuvimos el primer mes—sonrió—aún recuerdo cómo salió corriendo cuando no le funcionó el _Riddikulus. _¿Cómo fue posible que lo contrataran? Sin duda el director está cada vez peor…

—Pues en realidad el "_profesor_" Kirkland es un inú…—comenzó Francis.

—¡De seguro el profesor Kirkland será muy bueno!—interrumpió el italiano. Los otros tres chicos no le tomaron importancia al asunto, sólo se apuraron a terminar, pues la clase empezaría pronto.

Francis estuvo a punto de reclamarle al aún sonriente italiano cuando se percató de algo: estuvo a punto de dar información de más, casi les dice que conocía a Arthur. ¿Feliciano se habría percatado y por ello la interrupción? Decidió dejar el asunto y terminar su desayuno, el pelirrojo no podía ser tan listo, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>—Orden por favor—pidió Arthur a los excitados murmullos que se oían por toda el aula. Estos cesaron casi inmediatamente y el profesor continuó—bien, como ya sabrán, soy el profesor Kirkland y desde hoy les enseñaré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—dio una mirada alrededor y, de entre el lado de los leones, señaló a alguien—Tú…<p>

—Hermione Granger, profesor—respondió.

—Bien, señorita Granger, dígame dónde se quedaron con el profesor anterior.

—La verdad, no avanzamos algo con él, sólo nos hiso ver temas pasados como _Grindylows, Fwoopers, Boggarts_…—ante lo último hubo una risa general, incluso por parte de la propia Hermione—pero es como si no hubiéramos tenido clases aún—terminó.

—Ya veo…—pensó un poco y caminó por entre las dos filas—bueno, todos sabemos que el Mundo Mágico está en guerra—los alumnos se tensaron un poco ante el recordatorio— así que iniciar con un poco de Duelo no estaría mal—los murmullos no se hicieron esperar: entre vítores, recordatorios de hechizos de pelea y uno que otro de nerviosismo. Arthur sonrió al ver que su primera clase iniciaba bien y pidió que formaran dos filas y lo sigan.

Llegaron a una amplia sala cerca a la torre de Astronomía. Ahí había cojines, maniquíes-enemigos entre otros. A algunos les recordó un poco su estadía en el ED. Arthur se puso al frente y sacó un pergamino largo.

—Ahora, ya que no los conozco, haré parejas al azar e iré cambiándolas para que cada uno luche con alguien de su nivel. Serán de distintas casas—quejido general, pero el profesor continúa—Bien, Abott y…—las parejas fueron dichas y cada quien buscó un espacio—Iniciaremos con hechizos sencillos para medir sus fuerzas, uno de ustedes hará un _Expelliarmus_ y el otro un _Protego_. Empiecen…¡ya!—los hechizos empezaron a volar y Arthur se paseó entre las parejas para ir cambiándolas.

—¡Potter, Malfoy, trabajen juntos!—silencio general, los otros estudiantes temían por el nivel que tomaría su combate y se alejaron un poco.

—Bastardo—murmuró Lovino—¡¿cuál es la gracia de haber venido a aprender si nos pone a practicar hechizos que no recordamos?

—Tranquilo, Lovi—sonrió Antonio—sólo hay que tratar de imitar a los otros—propuso.

—Maldición—aceptó Lovino—atacaré primero, protégete idiota—miró un momento a la pareja de al lado y, haciendo el mismo movimiento de varita gritó—¡_Expélliarmus_!—un rayo de color violeta salió de su varita marrón, casi roja, y se estrelló con una parte del pantalón de Antonio, logrando que se quemara un poco—¡Maldición, fallé!

—No te preocupes, intentémoslo otra vez—dijo el español no tan seguro, ¿y si ahora le caía en el pecho o la cabeza? Sería mejor que hiciera el Protego bien esa vez—¡_Protego_!—gritó al ver que ahora un rayo naranja se dirigía a él. Felizmente, lo logró esta vez, haciendo que el hechizo rebotara y chocara contra un cojincito cercano, el cual se desvaneció instantáneamente—Uff…

—¡Ugh, no puedo hacer el estúpido hechizo!—se quejó

—Es porque lo estás pronunciando mal, es _Expelliarmus,_ no _Expélliarmus_ o _Expelliarmús_—Lovino volteó dispuesto a insultar al "sabelotodo", pero se dio cuenta que era una chica y decidió sólo mandarle una mirada furibunda

—_Ragazza secciona_, quién se habrá creído—volvió su vista Antonio dejando a la castaña y pronunció tal como lo dijo—¡_Expelliarmus_!—Antonio, desprevenido como estaba, recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho y salió volando hasta unos 5 metros lejos.

—¡Señor Fernández, más atención!—el profesor Kirkland pasaba por ahí. Lovino soltó una palabrota en italiano hacia el inglés.

Arthur siguió su camino ignorando a Lovino y se detuvo cuando vio a dos Gryffindor trabajando juntos.

—Señorita Granger y…compañía—dijo refiriéndose a Ron, al no saber su nombre—¿No pedí que se pongan de a distintas casas?

—Lo sé profesor—respondió Hermione—pero hay muchos más Gryffindor que Slytherin debido a los nuevos.

—Osea como que es súper obvio, ¿no ve que casi todos tenemos nuestras corbatitas rojas?—se escuchó un poco alejado Feliks, quien trabajaba con Toris.

—Está bien, continúen, Granger y…

—Weasley—dijo Ron un poco bajo.

—_Weasel_—Risas, desde los Slytherin hasta sus propios compañeros de cuarto.

—Weasley—repitió más fuerte Ron, completamente rojo

—Weasley, eso—se corrigió Arthur sin reparar en lo que acababa de hacerle a su alumno—sigan—animó siguiendo su camino, hiso uno que otro cambio, pero la mayoría estaba con sus iguales. Agradeció mentalmente que Ludwig trabajara con Feliciano, una explicación menos. En un momento tuvo que detener a Elizaveta y Gilbert, pues a penas controlaron los hechizos, empezaron una batalla campal. Peter entrenaba con Gabrielle y al parecer iban bien. Luego recordó algo, Alfred también estaría por ahí. Se preocupó, ese niño idiota era demasiado inquieto, mejor buscarlo. Para su alivio, le encontró practicando con Matthew. Más allá estaban Anersen y Anki, cerca a Tino y Berwald. Pensó un poco y decidió cambiarlos. —Oxentierna, trabaja con Bertram, y Zondervan, con Väinämöinen—instintivamente Berwald le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero no tuvo más opción que trabajar con el danés, quien por cierto, recibió una mezcla de su enojo y odio de siempre en los hechizos. Tino y Anki, por el contrario, trabajaron sin preocupación.

Una última mirada a todos, otra detención a la batalla pruso-húngara, una a Potter y Malfoy y nada más.

—Deténganse—la sala se quedó en silencio—ahora que ya están en las parejas que corresponden, iniciaremos la clase de verdad. Por cierto, trabajaran con la persona que elegí todo el año—Se volteó e hiso aparecer una pizarra en la cual escribió "_Invocatis_" mientras se oían reclamos— ¿Alguien sabe que es el _Invocatis_?—como era de esperarse, sólo Hermione levantó la mano—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—Es un hechizo con el cual se puede invocar todo tipo de cosas, excepto comida y seres vivos. No suele ser usado por su dificultad, pues los objetos que se piden se forman desde cero y para ello hay que tener gran poder de concentración.—explicó.

—Bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor—felicitó—Tal y como dijo su compañera, el_ Invocatis_ sirve para invocar de todo menos seres vivos y comida. Para usarlo se dice _Invocatis_ y el objeto que se desee. Otra cosa, no es necesaria la varita, pues todo es pensar en el objeto e intentar materializarlo con su magia. No se pueden invocar cosas en particular como "_recordadora de Arthur_", sino, una recordadora común y corriente. Ahora, vamos a practicar el hechizo individualmente a modo de descanso, cuando lo dominen un poco, intentarán hacerlo mientras son atacados por su pareja.—entonces cada uno buscó un cojín en el cual sentarse y empezar a trabajar. La sala se quedó en silencio —les recomendaría que inicien pensando en algo sencillo como un pergamino o una pluma. También podrían cerrar los ojos—todos así lo hicieron y trabajaron, no fue sino hasta 25 minutos después que se vio el primer resultado.

—¡Lo hice _Igg_-, digo profesor Kirkland, lo hice!—se oyó el grito de Alfred. Arthur no lo podía creer, ante el americano estaba una pluma blanca y mediana. Los otros alumnos se acercaron a ver hasta que Kirkland los echó a sus lugares.

—Bien—dijo sin creérselo mucho—sigue practicando, ahora con algo más grande—la siguiente en lograrlo fue Elizaveta, seguida de Gilbert, al parecer hacían una competencia. Unos minutos después lo hicieron Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig y Feliciano, casi al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco, los "nuevos", como eran llamados por el resto del alumnado, lo lograron, haciendo cada vez invocaciones mayores, hasta lograr ropa o armas pequeñas (una daga, una resortera). Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, haciendo más esfuerzo por ser el o la primero entre los "normales".

—¡Lo hice!—fueron dos alumnos que, al oír la voz del otro, se miraron con odio.

—Bien hecho, Potter, Malfoy—apremió Arthur colocándose entre ambos antes de que saltaran a comerse los ojos—ahora intenten algo más grande que esas plumas.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar las clases, todas las naciones, Potter, Malfoy y 8 alumnos más entre ambas casas, fueron los únicos que lograron invocar algo. Arthur los despidió con una sonrisa, al ver las caras cansadas de la mayoría, recomendando que practiquen.<p>

—¿Qué sigue ahora?—preguntó Gilbert, caminando junto a Ludwig, Antonio, Elizaveta y Lovino.

—Aquí dice que Transformaciones con Ravenclaw—respondió el español mirando su horario.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Podré mostrar mi Awesome forma animal!—golpe en la cabeza por parte de Elizaveta.

—No seas idiota—criticó—no te has transformado en muchísimo tiempo,¿ crees que lo harás así como así?

—Maldita machona—otro golpe— ¡Auch!—se sobó la cabeza—Obvio que pensaba practicar con Antonio antes, ¿cierto Toño?

—Pero ahora no, no tenemos descanso entre clases—Gilbert hiso una mueca y siguió caminando hasta llegar al aula de McGonagall. Pero en la puerta encontraron a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ludwig

—Al parecer la maestra está indispuesta y no habrán clases.—respondió Hermione, quien al parecer había tomado más confianza con los nuevos después de haber hablado tanto con Elizaveta, Gabrielle y Emma.

—¡Sí!—celebraron al mismo tiempo Gilbert y Ron—¡Auch!—y al mismo tiempo se quejaron por los golpes de Elizaveta y Hermione. Ambos grupos se quedaron mirando por las reacciones y rieron.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a hablar, ya que no hay clases?—propuso Harry, hablando recién.

—¡Claro!—animó Elizaveta. Los demás no tuvieron quejas, excepto Lovino, quien maldijo un poco como siempre. Al final pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la mañana, hasta el almuerzo, conversando y conociéndose.

**Este capítulo está corto y se nota que lo he cortado, pero es que era algo largo y decidí partirlo. Mírenlo por el lado positivo, no demoraré en actualizar :D Ahora las aclaraciones:**

_Ragazza secciona: Según Google-sama y su Awesome traductor, significa niña sabelotodo o algo así en italiano._

_Weasel: Comadreja en inglés, de ahí los constantes insultos de parte de Draco. Arthur oye mal y por eso las burlas._

_Invocatis: Hechizo creado por mí, "Invocación" en latín._

**_Yukime Hiwatari: _**_A mí también me encanta Elizaveta en su modo, como dices, "marimacho". Todo en ella me encanta, por eso es mi personaje favorito femenino entre todos los animes que he visto/leído. De Yao si escribí, pero se me pasó Sadiq D:, es que como duerme solo, lo olvidé por completo. Aparece en el siguiente capítulo, que son las clases de Gryffindor con Ravenclaw y Slytherin con Hufflepuff. Jamás! Separar el Su Fin es un pecado en el mundo Yaoi-Hetálico, como romper la única pareja oficial (por así decirlo) de este anime lleno de insinuaciones? xD Sería genial que hagas uno con los de Latin Hetalia, no tengo tanto conocimiento de ellos más que de Miguelito, (Perú, soy miguelina :D), del resto sé cosas superficiales ._. Subí el otro proyecto ya, avanzará algo lento, pero también tengo dos proyectos más, un one-shot y otro largo. Pero aún no los escribiré, sólo pondré de qué van en mi descripción, para no olvidarme ni atrasarme _ Bueno, Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capi, aunque es algo corto, creo ._._

**_Misaki-chu: _**_Como ya ves, Feliks lo usó xD Pansy, como bueno chica serpiente, debe estar enterada de todo :D Si, pobre Anersen, lo ignoran al pobre, y a puesto que a Lukas le vale menos xD Ya te acostumbrarás a Feli ahí, además, en unos capis Elizaveta, junto a Kiku, lograrán infiltrar laptops para tener su ración de Yaoi, o si no mueren. Esto conllevará a una plaga de Fujoshis xD Bueno, gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D_

**_WitheredFade: _**_Me alegro que te esté gustando y gracias por comentar :D!_

**Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado, me despido.**

**Lis**


End file.
